venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Shinogami
Shinogami, originally called Anime and named Sensei (and once called Sam), is a Japanese exchange graduate of Creepypasta High and Black Lake High School, the master of The One Punch and He is believed to be the adoptive brother of Officer Maloney. Biography Gmod Sibling Put the Cash Money in the Bag 7 (Garry's Mod) He, Aimée, Gavin Toast and Dread Pirate Zviggles attempted to rob a bank and defend the money. GODZILLA AT HIGH SCHOOL! Gmod Godzilla 2014 Mod (Garry's Mod) Shinogami studied at this school with BabyZilla (and repeatedly shouted "GODZEELAAAA!!!!"); despite this, he managed to get an A+ grade at practically every subject and went on to College. HAUNTED BY ELSA! Gmod Frozen Elsa Mod (Garry's Mod) He worked as a TV repairman. FNAF School ROLEPLAY! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Animatronics Mod (Garry's Mod) He briefly appeared at the end just after Johnny Ghost bombed Black Lake High School; Ghost randomly gave him an A+. FUN SUPER POWERS! Gmod Electricity Weapon (Garry's Mod) Shinogami/Darth Easy-Bake Oven and Chump Kazooie/Darth Yogapose went through multiple trials to see who would be Darth Calculus' new apprentice but after several trials it was revealed that Shinogami pretended to be Darth Calculus' apprentice Darth Easy-Bake Oven in order to avenge his father and kill Calculus but after discovering Shinogami isn't Darth Easy-Bake Oven, Darth Calculus kills both Shinogami and Chump Kazooie/Darth Yogapose. Gmod Super Powered Fists! | ONE PUNCH MAN (Garry's Mod) By this time Shinogami came back from the dead and had become a true sensei of all things, including speaking English. He had all but become a recluse at this point, running an oriental food shop and waiting for "The One". One day, a young man entered Shinogami's oriental food shop, wishing to learn the art of The One Punch. Shinogami trained him through many grueling tests of physical and mental strength, but he failed them all until he ate too much Asian food. Shinogami asked him to punch him, as he had done so before to no effect. He did and accidentally mortally injured him. On his deathbed, Shinogami made his student promise him to "train the boy". A man looking for his uncle came in just after his death and the student trained him, assuming him to be "the boy". He trained the boy and was in turn killed by The Boy then on his deathbed told him to "train the boy", and so the "train the boy" cycle continued. CHICA VISITS PIZZA HUT!! - Gmod Chica Mod Shinogami's Pizza Hut/Olive Garden was invetagated by Tommy Casket and His Many Partners/Camera Men. Shingami was later killed and turned into Godzilla by Tommy Casket Personality Shinogami is a bit paranoid, as shown by how he panics every time the name "Godzilla" is mentioned. He is intelligent and knows how to get the teachers to like him. He often refers to himself in the third person. He also fixes satellites and was haunted by Elsa. He does not know anything about Frozen and thinks Elsa is from Hyrule. He only eats sushi, rice, tofu, wassabi and soy sauce. Relationships Lily Lily was Shinogami's half-Japanese classmate in monster class. BabyZilla BabyZilla was one of Shinogami's classmates in monster class. Papa AcachallaCategory:CharacterCategory:Male Apparently working for a satellite fixing company he was hired by Papa Acachalla to fix his satellite for television and then Papa Acachalla hired him to get rid of Elsa who was haunting The Acachalla Family Household. Papa showed no care for Shinogami and even locked him in the basement with Spencer. Darth Calculus Shinogami pretended to be Darth Easy-Bake Oven in order to avenge his father and kill Calculus. Calculus constantly found "Shinogami" impossible to pronounce, saying, "Shino- Darth Easy-Bake Oven!". Calculus later killed both Shinogami and Chump Kazooie. Chump Kazooie/Darth Yogapose Chump Kazooie was Darth Calculus' apprentice alongside Shinogami. Shinogami And Chump were trained together under Darth Calculus' Tutorage. Shinogami and Chump were nicknamed Darth Yogapose (Chump) and Darth Easy-Bake Oven (Shinogami) by Darth Calculus. Chump and Shinogami were killed by Darth Calculus when he found out Shinogami wasn't The Real Darth Easy-Bake Oven. Aimée Aimée met Sensei during an episode of "Put the Cash Money in the bag". Aimée asked for him to teach her something. "Sure thing." Her replied, before hitting her over the head with a crowbar and saying, "You're a terrible guard. Stop being an idiot." Elsa Shinogami is terrified of Elsa and thinks she is from Hyrule. Officer Maloney Officer Maloney is the adoptive brother of Shinogami. They have never interacted in a video, but it is assumed they are close. Shinogami's Student One day, a young man entered Shinogami's oriental food shop, wishing to learn the art of The One Punch. Shinogami trained him through many grueling tests of physical and mental strength, but he failed them all until he ate too much Asian food. Shinogami asked him to punch him, as he had done so before to no effect. He did and accidentally mortally injured him. On his deathbed, Shinogami made his student promise him to "train the boy". A man looking for his uncle came in just after his death and the student trained him, assuming him to be "the boy". He trained the boy and was in turn killed by The Boy then on his deathbed told him to "train the boy", and so the "train the boy" cycle continued. Shinogami's Nephew Not much is known about Shinogami's relationship with his nephew, mainly because he died before his nephew showed up. They are assumed to be close because Shinogami asked his student who killed him to train him in the arts of The One Punch. Tommy Casket + His Partners/Camera Men Shinogami's Pizza Hut/Olive Garden was invetagated by Tommy Casket and His Many Partners/Camrea Men. Shingami was later killed and turned into Godzilla by Tommy Casket Chica Chica attended Shingami's Pizza Hut/Olive Garden when Tommy Investagated it. Dippergami He was Shinogami's son but was killed by Bad Texture Johnson when He tried to avenge Shinogami's death by killing Tommy Casket. Appearances Gmod Siblings Put the CASH MONEY in the BAG 7! (Garry's Mod) GODZILLA IN HIGHSCHOOL! - Gmod GODZILLA 2014 Mod (Garry's Mod) HAUNTED BY ELSA! Gmod Frozen Elsa Mod (Garry's Mod) FNAF School ROLEPLAY! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Animatronics Mod (Garry's Mod) (Shinogami shows up at the very end) FUN SUPER POWERS! Gmod Electricity Weapon (Garry's Mod) Gmod Super Powered Fists! | ONE PUNCH MAN (Garry's Mod) Trivia * At one point Spencer says to him "What are you talking like that for, I know you were born in Detroit." Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Creepypasta highschool students Category:Gmod Characters Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:Uncommon Characters